Christmas Miracles
by ScifiSOS
Summary: This is for animeangel088. Harry is spending Christmas Eve with the Malfoy’s. Seems a Christmas miracle brought him entertainment. MalexMale relationships, mostly humor, PWP much?


**Christmas Miracles**

**Summary: Harry is spending Christmas Eve with the Malfoy's. Seems a Christmas miracle brought him entertainment.**

**Warning: MalexMale relationship. PWP. LuciusxHarry fluff. Oh and a little crack pairing I could never see together. Unless it is a very well written story. Lolz.**

**A / N: This is for ****animeangel088.** **I'm not exactly big on the Lucius/ Harry pairing but you know it's good to try something new! Unless its fish. I hate fish. Seafood. Ewww. Oh and I apologize but I can't make this lemon. So this is actually a rated T story. It's as fluffy as Malfoy's can get and Lucius just seems like a prude to me. XD. **

* * *

Harry watched the two relatives bicker. He sighed and snuggled on this amazingly big couch. It matched the monstrous size living room. Who really needed a living room that was big enough for four bedrooms? He looked towards Narcissa Malfoy who was cuddling up to Severus Snape on the sofa diagonally from him. It was scary at how - how – how do you describe Snape's supposedly calm and relaxed face? Never mind he still looked like the snarky bastard he was.

Harry wrinkled his nose as Snape leaned down to kiss Narcissa. He stared back at Lucius and Draco Malfoy. The two blond's were in a heated glare match. Harry swore he could see the tug-a-war of dominance already.

"I can't believe you had courage to bring that- that idiot in our house!" Lucius roared.

"I could say the same to you father." Draco huffed and raised his nose in the air. Ah they look alike now. Harry rolled his eyes. Lucius's eyes narrowed.

"There is a difference between that miscreant and my lover."

Draco snorted. "Right. Let us forget how my miscreant is friends with your lover. It is completely okay that your lover is allowed in this house yet mine is not." Draco put on a pout and stared at his father. "Not fair really."

Harry could see Lucius waver. Lucius was always week against his son's pout. Harry realized exactly why Draco got to be the spoiled little prat he was.

Lucius groaned and paced in a circle before pointing at his son. "You can bring your lover here but if I even see him in my presence-"

As if that was a trigger a red headed male came in and wrapped his arms around Draco. "Ello my little ferret!" Ronald Weasley looked at Harry and nodded his head at him. He completely ignored the glare Draco gave him. "Heya Harry." Ron turned back to Draco and began whispering into the blond's ear. Draco tried his best to look irritated but he was failing - miserably.

Harry laughed at the look on Lucius's face. This was the first time he had seen the man gape openly. He looked torn between killing Ron or taking his son protectively into his arms. Lucius threw his arms up in surrender and joined Harry on the couch. Lucius crossed his arms and glared at Ron. Harry wasn't sure he noticed that his eye was twitching. Draco smiled smugly and led his lover out of the room but not without throwing Harry a hateful look.

Harry watched Lucius carefully. The elder blond was irritated now. Harry scooted closer to Lucius. The blond twitched in reaction but kept his irritation – or tried to. Harry could see that amused twinkle in his eye. He rested his head gently on the blond's shoulder.

"Still mad?"

"Of course."

Harry looked up and kissed Lucius's chin. "Still mad?"

"Temporarily. It…could be remedied."

Harry hummed and pressed another kiss on Lucius and started to go up that jaw. Lucius did not move on inch. Harry then pressed a small sweet kiss on those lips. He pulled back and stared into old grey eyes. He was now straddling the blond. "Now?"

"It's still highly possible. Continue."

"Yes please, keep on going. Completely ignore our presence and make me lose dinner." A disgusted voice reached them. Harry glared at Snape. Lucius did exactly the same. Narcissa did the unusual and rolled her eyes. Harry smirked and took his wand out. He waved it above them and a floating mistletoe appeared over the couple. "Oh. Look Snape a mistletoe. I'm afraid we have no choice but to follow the Christmas tradition." With that Harry proceeded to snog the daylights out of one Lucius Malfoy. Not that the man was complaining.

Snape glowered at them. Narcissa stood up and walked behind the sofa. She leaned down and whispered against Severus's ear. "I believe there is another mistletoe hanging in the master bedroom. Directly above the bed from what I hear."

It was strange at how fast Severus got up and left towards the halls. Narcissa followed quickly. Lucius, who happened to notice despite his distraction, pulled Harry off him and to the side standing up from his seat. "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE HIM TO MY MASTER BEDROOM NARCISSA!"

"Oh BUGGER OFF LUCIUS!"

Harry let out an exaggerated sigh and fell back on the couch's arm rest. It's not wonder they had outside affairs. He unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt. He fuzzed his hair which sprang and looked wilder than ever. "Lucius." He purred.

The man froze and looked at Harry. Silver eyes dilated. "My other room. Now."

He was surprised at first but Harry stood up and saluted. "Yes sir!" With that he ran.

Aw, Christmas miracles do happen.

* * *

**I'm off! I still got two more Christmas stories to work on!! RUSH RUSH RUSH!!!!!! -runs-**

**Oh. Reviews would be nice but its not necessary. Have a Merry Christmas!!!**


End file.
